PROJECT SUMMARY The Promotion of Center Expertise Component will develop and implement a variety of activities to promote interest in LeaRRN and LHS research in rehabilitation. The specific aims of this Component are to: 1) coordinate the development and dissemination of all products (manuscripts, abstracts and reports), training and resource materials and training opportunities to engage target audiences; 2) facilitate dissemination of news, announcements and findings resulting from LeaRRN activities to target audiences through Newsletters, press-releases and email marketing and social-media campaigns; 3) oversee the establishment of a Center website that highlights activities, resources and dissemination activities and is designed to provide users with easy access to content targeted to meet their LHS learning needs; and 4) assist in recruitment of Pilot applicants, LHS Scholars and in promotion activities for webinars, grand rounds, Institutes as well consultative services at national conferences and ensure that target audiences are engaged. This component will be led by Drs. Mary Slavin and Linda Resnik and will be assisted by the Program Manager at Brown University and the Program Assistant at BU. Dr Resnik will insure that dissemination and recruitment efforts are comprehensive and timely. Dr. Slavin will leverage resources within the Boston University?s College of Communications, including AdLAB, a faculty mentored, student run advertising agency to develop effective communication products. BU Productions, a professional production company located at BU, will support our webcasts and post-production development to yield high-quality videos to archive. The Promotion of Center Expertise Component will publicize LeaRRN activities and resources, and develop web-based resources (e.g., archive webinars, webcasts) to engage the medical rehabilitation community the LeaRRN activities and resources. This Component will also disseminate research and presentations resulting from activities conducted by LeaRRN LHS Scholars and the Pilots and Techniques Components. LeaRRN recognizes the need to increase the diversity of the rehabilitation research workforce and will make a concerted effort to expand our connections to members of the rehabilitation community that have not typically been engaged in research activities. Our promotion and outreach activities will target persons with disability, and those from underserved regions with limited opportunities to participate in our Institutes, Pilot and LHS Scholar program. A significant advantage of our approach is that we will be engaging frontline clinicians as an important part of the research endeavor. Outreach activities will ensure that LeaRRN has a sustained, powerful influence on the broader rehabilitation community.